kamenrwfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamen Rider Ixa
is the secondary protagonist and fictional character that appears in Kamen Rider Kiva, a Japanese tokusatsu television drama in the Kamen Rider Series. Ixa is the second Rider in Kiva. "IXA" is an acronym for "Intercept X Attacker." Whereas Kiva is based on various monsters, Ixa's motif is that of a knight and the Christian cross. Ixa's name in Japanese comes from one of the readings of the kanji for . It can refer to the following characters: Jiro.jpg|Jiro (First User)|link=Jiro kiva-al-otoya.jpg|Otoya Kurenai (1986)|link=Otoya Kurenai Rook.png|Rook (Lion Fangire)|link=Rook Yuri_Aso.jpg|Yuri Aso (1986)|link=Yuri Aso K-sukeNago.jpg|Keisuke Nago (2008)|link=Keisuke Nago Kiva-al-megumi.jpg|Megumi Aso (2008)|link=Megumi Aso Kengo_Eritate.jpg|Kengo Eritate (2008)|link=Kengo Eritate Ryo_Itoya_.png|Ryo Itoya (Spider Fangire)|link=Ryo Itoya Other Users 1986 *Yuri Aso (Transforming into Kamen Rider Ixa only once to defeat Rook; also tends to steal for her own use) *Jiro (First user) *Rook (Used only once, unaware that using it was a trap to weaken him.) 2008 *Megumi Aso (Transforming into Kamen Rider Ixa only once to destroy Rook and in Kiva movie) *Kengo Eritate (Became the main user after Nago was injured; forced to relinquish after he was ruled unfit by Shima.) *Ryo Itoya (Stole it from Nago and used it in an attempt to impress Megumi; tricked by Megumi and Ryo has lost the system to Nago due to his attraction to Megumi.) World of Kiva *Unnamed Kamen Rider Rising IXA, appears in the World of the Rider War Ixa System History While the Ixa System is promised to Yuri Aso, Jiro is the first user of the System in 1986, using it to save Yuri from the Earwig Fangire. It is initially meant for Yuri to use as she sees it as a memento of her late mother, but after learning of its flaws and seeing Jiro's resolve, Yuri allows him to keep the Ixa System. When he learns of Jiro's plans, Otoya Kurenai takes the Ixa System to fight Jiro as its second user. After Basshaa's intervention between Jiro and Otoya, Jiro once again acquires the Ixa System, using it to fight the Lion Fangire Rook in revenge for the slaughter of the Wolfen Clan. However, Otoya briefly regains the System after the Rook defeats Jiro as Ixa, with he and Jiro arguing who is its rightful user soon after. After Yuri's attempt to use the Ixa Knuckle, and Jiro leaving after revealing his true identity to her, Otoya becomes the official user of the Ixa System. After briefly being used by Rook, Otoya regains the belt and then lends it to Yuri to use against the Rook in battle, succeeding in wounding the Lion Fangire instead of the intended goal to kill him. Although the system is returned to Otoya afterwards, Yuri steals it once more in her attempt to destroy Maya, the Fangire Queen, out of jealousy. During Yuri's third attempt to destroy Maya, the King of Fangire, Dark Kiva, interfered and forces Yuri to retreat. Otoya uses the system to battle Dark Kiva, but is defeated easily and held captive within Castle Doran. He is rescued by Yuri and uses the system to defeat the Silkmoth Fangire. Otoya would use the Ixa system one final time to battle the Bat Fangire in a beach-side battle, but he is again overpowered and the armor is damaged severely with the belt ends up landing in the lake. Over time, the Ixa System is retrieved and perfected, with Keisuke Nago eventually becoming the system's main user in 2008. Rider Cards *'Kamen Ride: Ixa': A Rider Card containing the power of Kamen Rider Ixa. Used by Diend to summon Kamen Rider Ixa. First used in the World of Kabuto to battle Kamen Rider Kabuto. When he is summoned he first says "Return that life you took to God!" Behind the scenes Suit actors Having several users, Kamen Rider Ixa had two suit actors. The main suit actor, , who served as male Ixa users, while the suit actor for Ixa's female users (Yuri/Megumi Aso) was .